Hope It Was Worth It
by ramenreignss
Summary: "I sincerely hope that whatever they offered you was worth it, because you've lost your brothers, and now you've lost me too." Takes place after Raw 6/2/14. [ Established Seth/Nikki relationship ]


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

All at once, Nikki Bella felt her entire world crash down on her. And she felt like she was going to vomit. Her entire life seemed to go down in shambles in such a short amount of time.

First her sister quit her job. Then there was the Shield's heart stopping match against Evolution. Then tonight there was the triple threat match she was put in against Aksana and Alicia Fox, and then their brutal attack on her.

But this—this was worst of all. She never thought Seth Rollins could break her heart, but he did. And he did it so effectively. He did it with each chair shot against his brothers. He did it when he stood by the very people who seeked to destroy the lives of _her_ family. He did it when he proved that the man she loved was a traitor.

She supposed she should have gone to check on Roman and Dean and show them that she was still on their side. That she had no idea about Seth's actions. That they were still _her_ brothers. But she fled instead. She fled back to the hotel because it was just too goddamn heartbreaking.

It would be too painful to go to the men Seth betrayed. It was too heart wrecking to see that even with each chair shot, Seth looked like he wanted to kill himself. It was evident that Seth felt guilt and remorse as he turned on his brothers.

Nikki had no idea what that meant, and right now, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to run. Run away from all of this.

So, she stormed into the room she shared with Seth. She grabbed her things and began shoving them in her bags uncaringly.

She couldn't comprehend any of this. He gave no hints. He had been so happy last night—sore, but happy. They made love last night. He told her he loved her multiple times. He proposed to her last night! He fucking proposed to her!

There was no ring, but there was the promise.

What the hell happened? How could he do this?

She was feeling nauseous again.

"Nicole, stop!"

She went rigid at sound of _his_ voice and her blood turned cold. She slowly turned to find a disheveled Seth at the doorway. A desperate look on his face as he was still dressed in his Shield gear. A tiny part of her was sad that this would be the last time she'd see him dressed in those clothes.

But her nausea quickly turned to rage. "You son of a bitch!" She screeched grabbing the first thing she could find, which was her hairbrush, and throwing it straight for his stupid two-toned head. Seth easily dodged it, approaching her fast. "Don't touch me, you fucking traitor!"

But he grabbed her arm, as gently as he could under the circumstance. "Nikki, just lis—"

She managed to shove him away before he could finish that sentence and reeled her hand back and slapped him with all of her might. The shock of it had Seth stumbling backwards.

Nikki was breathing heavily and glaring so harshly at him. "Don't you touch me. Ever again."

Seth held a hand to his stinging cheek and looked at Nikki with the most crushed expression. Her glare only intensified. She would not feel sorry for him, no matter how much she loved him. He wasn't sure if speaking right now was the smartest thing, but he needed to talk to her.

"Nicole… please?"

Her expression was one of disgust and Seth felt his heart drop straight into his stomach. She never looked at him that way before. No matter the argument or the jealousy. Never did she look at him like he was the dirtiest scum on the planet. Then again, this was all much deeper than a petty argument.

"Please what, Seth? Are you going to explain yourself? Are you going to tell me why you did such a horrible thing? Are you going to explain to me why you betrayed your brothers?" She started to visibly shake and her voice was growing louder. "Are you going to tell me why you've joined forces with the people who ended my sister's career? Huh, Seth? Is that what's going to happen now?"

Seth had to look away from her, at least for a moment. He couldn't take the pure hatred in her eyes.

"There's so much more to this, Nik." He whispered in a pathetic desperation.

Nikki wanted to punch him. She wanted to hurt him. "There's so much more to this? I don't give a fuck, Seth! I don't give a fuck about your reasoning. I don't give a fuck about you!"

His head snapped back up so fast. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do!" She argued ferociously.

"No you don't! God, Nikki, I know that you don't mean it." He said firmly, finding some courage to grab her again. He gripped onto her shoulders and only held tighter when she tried shoving him away again. "This doesn't change anything between us."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She outraged. "This changes _everything_ between us!"

"Why? Why does it have to, Nikki?" He looked forlorn, and she wanted to slap that look off his face.

"Take a wild fucking guess, you moron." She seethed, wanting him to release her, because she feared if she stayed in his grasp any longer then she'd never be able to escape.

"We still love each other, Nicole. That hasn't changed. That's not going to change, so why does it have to end because of… because of this?" He questioned despairingly, trying to salvage his relationship with the love of his life.

"Because of this? You make it seem like 'this' is such a miniscule thing. This is the worst thing you've ever done. You… you've turned into a fucking monster!" She yelled and she wretched herself free from him again.

"Nicole, don't be so dramatic. It was just busine—"

"I hate you."

He felt like he was just stabbed.

"What?"

She didn't just say that. Nikki Bella—the woman he loved so deeply—didn't just say that she hated him.

"I said," she stepped closer to him and got in his face, "that I _hate_ you."

Hearing it a second time was amazingly more painful than the first time.

His jaw twitched and he tried to keep his eyes locked on her raging ones. "You… you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do. I do mean it, _Rollins_." She replied in a scathingly harsh tone.

It wasn't true, of course. Nikki didn't think she could ever truly hate this man before her. He held her heart in those deceitful hands of his, as much as she now despised admitting that. But she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him so badly. He had no idea. No idea how much he actually hurt her.

And she does more than hurt him. She killed him. She killed him with those words.

"Don't… don't call me 'Rollins'." He pleaded with her. He only wanted to hear her call him 'Seth', in that loving way she did. It seemed those days were gone.

"I'll call you that because you're one of _them_ now." She snarled at him.

Seth wanted to say something else, _anything_ else that could ease this situation but for the first time, he had no words. He had no plan.

Nikki spoke enough for the both of them. "I'm not going to marry you."

He figured as much, but his eyes still widened and his heart still shattered.

"In fact, I _never_ want to see you again. You can just go fuck whatever whores Triple H is going to prize you with."

Seth winced at that and looked away from her as tears burned in the back of his eyes. He was a desperate man, but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of her. Not in front of anyone.

He only looked back up when he heard her rummaging around and saw her zipping up one of her bags. "I'll have Emma come get the rest of my stuff. You should probably leave before she does, though. She'll probably try and poke your eyes out or something." Nikki muttered as she began to head out of the room.

It was one last attempt. A feeble attempt, he knew. "I love you, Nikki. I love you more than words could ever explain."

She paused at the door and for a shining moment, Seth felt hope.

"You should've thought about that before you did something so stupid." She informed him, mercilessly. Why would she show mercy to a man such as he, anyway? What the hell did love matter? "I sincerely hope that whatever they offered you was worth it, because you've lost your brothers, and now you've lost me too."

With that she walked out the door, tears streaming down her face.

And finally, Seth allowed himself to cry. _Please, don't leave me._

But Nikki was already long gone. And he supposed he was, too.

* * *

**There are probably sooo many spelling errors because I am sobbing all over my keyboard right now. Damn you, Seth Rollins, damn you.**

**Please, review and cry with me.**

**EDIT: fixed some obvious spelling errors.**


End file.
